


The Cliche

by littleladyyoda



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: "He is a cliché, Nandor thinks to himself, as he looks at Guillermo across the room."Nandor the Relentless/Guillermo De la Cruz
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Cliche

He is a cliché, Nandor thinks to himself, as he looks at Guillermo across the room.

It’s true, what all the books and movies say about vampires: the worst part is being alone, watching time slip by while people grow old around you. He has Nadja and Laszlo, of course, but the time they’ve all been together is a drop in a bucket compared to forever and he knows that one day they’ll move on.

He knows Guillermo wants nothing more than to become a vampire. His familiar has been more than transparent on that point. Which is exactly why Nandor will never make him one. Not in a million lifetimes would he make that choice. He knows that Guillermo resents him for this and that is a thought he cannot bear. But he stands by his decision, no matter how painful it is for him. Nandor knows that time becomes less precious when you have so much of it and vampires have a way of slipping out of each other’s lives. 

There have been others, of course, over the centuries. Men and women both. Some he’s pursued for love, some he’s pursued for companionship, and some he’s used, cruelly, in a way that makes him burn with shame if he thinks about it too much.

But, finally, here he finds himself, miraculously, in this time and place, with someone with whom his desire for both love and comfort could combine, if only Guillermo felt the same way. He knows Guillermo won’t work for him forever. That someday Guillermo will give him an ultimatum. That one day the man he loves will slip out the door forever, back into the world of sunlight, or, God forbid, find someone who is willing to turn him. The thought makes Nandor clench his hands into fists. 

“Master?” Guillermo turns from dusting the mantel.

“Yes, Guillermo?” Nandor forces his voice to remain casual.

“Today’s my eleventh anniversary.”

“Ah, well,” Nandor says, his throat dry. “Congratulations to you. Thank you for, ah, your diligence and your service.”

He sweeps out of the room and hits his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Couldn’t he have come up with something a little better than “Thank you for your diligence?”

In the end, though, he knows he can’t come up with anything better than that. Because the only other thing he wants to say is “I love you,” and he knows it isn’t the thing Guillermo wants to hear from him. So, for now, he’ll let another day slip away, just one more in the march of his long, never-ending life. And he’ll try and satisfy himself with those moments when Guillermo smiles at him, the only sunlight he’s seen in centuries.


End file.
